


Wine and Video Games

by AzulaLavellan



Series: Alcohol and Friendship [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bisexual Female Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friendship, High School, One Night Stands, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, off screen Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLavellan/pseuds/AzulaLavellan
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles illustrating Ash's life before moving to Honolulu in 2010. Queue fluff, angst, friendship, teasing, snark, pinning, sex, modelling, and of course video games and alcohol.Prequel series toOhana i kēia manawa a mau loa aku (Family now and forever)https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216497





	1. Wine and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun_moon_and_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_moon_and_stars/gifts).



> Tags will be updated as I add stories and NSFW chapters will be marked with an asterisk. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing up a photo shoot, Ash sits down for some me time.

"Oh I cannot wait to get home!" I groaned as I threw bikini top I just took off at Jen. 

"Why? Hot guy waiting for you." Jen replied as she handed it to the attendant and they gave us new outfits.

"Ha girl no! Dragon Age Origins finally got delivered!" I rapidly clapped my hands in my excitement.

"Didn't that come out like within the last week?" Jen groaned. "Ash, you're abandoning me again."

"I am not." I raspberryed at her as I put another bikini on. 

"You are! you're gonna sit in your apartment and play that game for a month straight."

"I will not!" I stated firmly.

"You will though!" Jen whined as we walked out from the changing area and back to the stage, well actually a cordoned off portion LA beach we are using for the photo shoot. "Last time was like Star Wars Knights of Something and you left me for an entire month and a half!"

"Okay, I did do that." I admitted. We barely talked while the photographers took photos of our various poses. Hours and more outfits later the sun began to set and myself, Jen, and the other models dressed again in the outfits we had arrived in. 

"Your not allowed to abandon me!" Jen threw her pale arms around my espresso tan shoulders. 

"No no no." I pulled her into a hug then pushed her off. "I love you Jen, but I have a date with my PC. Besides, you have a lonely boyfriend at home."

"But Aaaaaaash...."

"Bye Jen." I stepped into my car and drove home.

When I finally got home, the first thing I did was pull the loose white sweater off my 5'8 athletic frame. The bra and shorts came next, and I was so thankful I decided to pack a clean pair of panties for after the shoot. I turned on my pc then grabbed a tv dinner and a bottle of Stella Rosa wine while it loaded. My phone beeped and I glanced at it as Origins installed. Jen telling me that she'll come check if iI'm alive in a week and KK telling me to enjoy the game and that she'll see me in a month.

The music began and I cried tears of emotional joy as I melted my brain in the wonderful world of Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what I have in mind for what Ash looks like, her looks are based on a slightly more curvy Ashika Pratt ;)


	2. Across a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ash and Jen met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on https://mouserzwuzhere.tumblr.com/post/131070692019/101-drabble-prompts #27

"Then go out, Ash! Get some fresh air." KK's voice sounded from the phone. "You have spent what, days playing Oblivion? You get like this every time. Just clean yourself up and go out!" 

"Ugh Kayla, fine I'm going." I groan-whined at Kailea, mispronouncing her name on purpose for the umptenth time since we became besties in high school. I walked to my vanity and dropped my phone next to me as I plopped onto the chair. 

"Seriously Ash?" 

"What?" I said innocently. She rolled her eyes at me. "How's the Academy, KK?" 

"It's all macho bs. You know." I heard her eye roll through the phone as I put on eye liner. "There is this one Haole though. Cannot make his way around the guys. I almost feel bad for him." 

"How long till he goes back?" 

"Pfft, soon." 

"Convince Kono to join you yet." I began floofing my hair. 

"I'm trying but she's so stubborn!" KK groaned. "You coming out for my birthday?" 

"Of course. You just tell me when and where love." 

"Dude I saw this modeling gig that would be perfect for you." I stopped and pulled the phone up to look at her through the screen. "Girl you killin it!" 

"Thanks." I glared. "Are you seriously trying to get me to move out there again?" 

"I'm not going to stop till you do." She gave me a mischievous grin. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. I love you bitch!" 

"Love you too bitch!" I heard through my Ericsson as I hung up. I am so glad I got one fro KK and Kono too. Now to figure out where to go. 

~~~~ 

"God feel like I have enough numbers from random fuckboys." I groaned as I picked up another drink in the crowded club. 

"I know right!" A thin, tall pale girl with a pretty face and stunning blue eyes sat next to me. "I'm Jen, by the way." 

"Ash." We shook hands and I sipped my drink. "What happened to your date?" 

"He was an idiot, tried to heckle a comedian. I decided to leave his ass and come here." 

"Dumbass." I affirmed. Who does that? 

"Seriously, so what do you do?" Her drink arrived and she began sipping. 

"Modeling." I smiled at her, noticing a guy staring at us from across the room. 

"Really? Same. Who's your agent?" 

"Been with Elite since I started." I replied. 

"Really? Whilhelmina. Dude that guy at the bar keeps staring at you." I followed her gaze and saw the same guy I noticed. 

"Pretty sure he's staring at you." 

"Wanna go find out who?" 

"Um...Actually I'm not interested in finding out." 

"Let's go see anyway." She got up and sauntered over. I rolled my eyes and followed. 

The next morning, I made sure both Jen and I took morning after pills, just in case.


	3. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash tells KK of her plans to move from LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on this prompt: https://azulalavellan.tumblr.com/post/175426798098/siriusstufff-ok-ive-fiddled-with-this-list-for

9 in the Afternoon by Panic! going off loudly as KK facetimed me startled me out of packing my stuff. 

"Oh, hey KK." I answered and went back to packing. 

"What's up with the boxes, Ash?" 

"Moving." I answered. 

"Really, you finally moving out here to me?" She joked, bringing yup the many years of her trying to get me to move to Honolulu. 

"Yup." She went silent. A silence that was only punctuated by my packing. 

"FUCKING FINALLY ONLY TOOK YOU TEN THOUSAND YEARS! MY BEST FRIEND IS FINALLY..." She started yelling and dancing around and I think she threw her phone on accident in her excitement. She turned to her pc to find me apartments in a mad frenzy even though I already had one within two blocks of her. Move in date is March 22, 2010. I had planned it as a surprise but obviously that's not happening. That girl makes me smile. There's a reason why we are so close.


	4. Vent*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a bad photo shoot and KK makes it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and trigger for Rape/non-con elements.
> 
> I'm just going a trigger warning on this just in case for non-con elements and mentioned nudity

I sigh as I get home. Finally done. Fucking long ass shoot too, and with a creepy fucker for a photographer. I think that was the worst part honestly and that's what made it long. It honestly was the best thing to come home and just collapse on my bed. I think I scrubbed myself clean in a long shower in an attempt to wash the creep off. 

Honestly felt degraded, wearing lingerie, mostly topless, sometimes nothing but my own hands while the photographer leered, the light of lust in his eyes as he watched me and the other models. Thank god he didn't make moves. Like yea our agencies would take offence to that but only to a point. I grab my favorite wine and begin to drink away the creepiness as I went through the motions of, I think its Call of Duty or something. May have been Bad Company. Just, I feel gross. 

Panic! began playing and I grab my phone to answer the facetime call. 

"Hey Ash." 

"Hey, Kailea." I answer. 

"It went bad didn't it?" She asks, knowing I'm having a bad time from my use of her first name, with proper pronunciation, rather than a nickname. "Tell me about it, let's make it better."


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comforts Kailea when her crush gets deployed.

"You hear from Steve?" I asked as I sipped my wine, staring off into the Hawaii sunset.

"No." Kailea answered and I turned to her. "All I know is he's in Afghanistan right after he finished his training. He didn't tell me what he's doing in the Navy, he wont tell me anything else,fucking ass." She sniffed. "I'm worried Ash." 

"I know KK." I pulled my friend into a hug. "Steve is strong, he will be okay." She hummed into my shoulder.

"I'm glad your here though, thank you for coming." 

"Of course love." I answered her. We sat in silence for a while.

"How did you get here on such short notice?" she asked as she moved back. "You were at the New York fashion week when I called you."

"Rich heiress remember." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Perks of my parents being overly wealthy.

"I don't know how I forget."

We fell silent for a while and just sipped wine. She new I don't like going to my parents for help. Wealthy or not, I prefer to make it on my own, hence the business degree, several years as a secretary to an assortment of fortune 500 companies, and my career as a glamour model. I have done fairly good for myself and can live comfortably without their help, even when they insist on a generous monthly allowance. I give what I don't need to charities that actually use the money. But for Kailea, I would gladly tread on my status as daughter of two multi-millionaires. Actually took my dads private jet to get here as fast as I could. 

"I'm going to punch his face in when he comes back." Kk said suddenly causing me to grin.

"I'll hold him down for you." We went back to sipping wine.


	6. Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her first summer in Hawaii, high schooler Ash runs into Kailea and Steve at a beach. And she gets to witness the first Iconic Exchange ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My expansion of a scene that will be referenced in _sun_moon_and_stars'_ fic ;)

Why did my parents have to move here? Of all places. Like okay I get that Hawaii is a paradise, but my friends. 

I sighed as I looked out over the waves. I didn’t want to leave, I had friends and family. They accepted me, being a year ahead of the rest of the kids my age. I had no idea what it would be like going to this new school, but I am assuming the worst. I wanted to cry. Just. It was too much. I sniffed, blinking away tears and hoping that my parents or my little brother wouldn't see. 

I let myself get lost in my thoughts as the waves when a particularly large one came through. And a beautiful mocha skinned girl in a blue and white rashguard and blue bottoms came roaring through on her surfboard. Its mesmerizing and she's gorgeous. My eyes followed her as she gracefully took the wave, then widened as a random sunburned dude on what is clearly a rental cut in front of her and she hit the water. 

She crawled up the shore, deposited her board and a rather attractive guy with black hair and baby face went to console her. My eyes went back to the waves till guy who cut her off came back to the beach. She started yelling and went to hit him and pretty boy got in the way. It was madly entertaining. Pretty boy tried to explain something then suddenly the girls face contorted into fury as she charged the tourist and clocked him in the face. 

The punch reverberated across the beach and I smirked as he fell. Pretty boy pulled her away and approached where I was sitting. 

"Did you really have to cold clock him Lea?" 

"He cut in on my wave!" She replied angrily. "The one good wave all day." 

"You still didn’t have to punch him" He shook his head as he looked at her hand, putting ice on it. "Seriously, when will learn to do as your told, Kailea?" 

"When you learn that I never do as I'm told, Steven." She glared at him. I smirked at their entertaining banter. 

"Shrika, your brother wants to go play in the surf, you should take him." Mom grinned at me. 

"Sure mom." I gave her a small smile and grabbed my brother's hand and headed to the warm water. At least I had one entertaining event to distract me from missing my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically this is the first ficlett depicting Ash, Kailea, and Steve.


	7. Experimenting*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash decides to fuck a guy in his twenties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut and underage, you were warned. 
> 
> also this is my first smut that's leaving my private files....I hope its not too bad.

"I have only been with girls." I answered my voice thick with anticipation and arousal, and a bit of nervousness. Actually, that was only partly true really, my sophomore year I had been eaten out by a guy after I blew him off. Back to the present, I lowered my voice and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I want to know what it feels like." 

"You are of age?" He asked, pulling me into the motel room. 

"I'm old enough." I answered, not really wanting to reveal to him that I am actually just finishing my senior year. 

He didn’t reply, instead leaning in slowly. I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his soft lips on mine. His hand ran down my back and back up while the other cupped the back of my head and drew me closer. He broke from my lips, tracing gentle kisses along my cheek and down my neck. I moaned when he hit my pulse point, leaning up to give him more access. He took fully advantage of it, nipping and biting his way up to my ear as his hand roamed from my neck down my chest. 

My breath caught as he palmed my breast, the pleasure igniting a heat in my core. I grabbed his shoulders and pressed myself closer, rubbing against the bulge in his pants. 

"Arnt you the eager one." He cooed as he moved away from my neck. "You are going to scream my name by the time I'm done with you." He started pulling my shirt up, running his hand along my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. "I'm going to set you on fire. I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand and are begging for more." 

I palmed his manhood and rubbed as his lips crashed on mine. He started moving me as he took my shirt off. I fell backwards on the bed and he yanked my skirt and panties off in one go, leaving me bare to him. I felt the cold air against my heat and began to blush. He stood over me and began to strip, and once naked he knelt before me, spreading my legs apart. 

I moaned when his tongue ran along my folds and fell back into the bed, letting the wave of pleasure wash over me. But it lasted all too short as he licked up my abdomen to my breasts. He started to remove my bra. God I seriously would not mind some...my mind went blank when I felt his hand push my folds apart at the same time as his mouth enveloped my nipple, lapping and nipping at the sensitive skin. I moaned again as his fingers circled my clit and hole, making a figure eight and drawing me out from under my hood. 

I pressed my hips against his hands, as he moved back up and kissed me again, his other hand giving my left breast attention that shot more pleasure to my core. He continued doing figure eights between my lips, teasing my arousal. I whined for more. 

"Let's see if you can handle this." He lustily at me between kisses and moved a finger into my channel. I cried out and rolled my hips against his hand, wanting more. "God your tight. I can't wait to get inside you." He slipped in another finger, but before I could fully enjoy him he pulled them out. I whined at the absence of his fingers and looked up at him to see him pulling on a condom. 

"N..no, I want to feel you cum inside me." I mumbled out and he looked up surprised. 

"You're on birthcontrol right?" I nodded, wanting him to come back. I didn't have to wait long. Before I could stop nodding he was on my, kissing me with fervor. "I am going to fill you with my seed, Ash, you are going to cum for me." 

I felt his tip at my entrance, and I cried out as he rubbed himself against my nub. 

"That’s right, feel me" He rubbed till he was covered in my juices, then slowly entered me. I felt my walls stretch to accommodate him,and moaned loudly. "God you're so tight." He mumbled as he pushed deeper, and that’s when the pleasure began to stop, instead it felt like painful pulling. 

"It's, it's starting to hurt." I got out and he froze. 

"Relax, okay." He said as he pulled out and knelt between my legs again. I felt his tongue on my nether lips and the arousal began to return. "It shouldn't be painful, even if it's your first time. I'll get you ready, okay Ash? Just tell me what you like." I nodded and sighed with pleasure as I felt his tongue on me again. Before long he had me moaning and wreathing as he lapped my juices and sucked my nub. I cried out when he slipped in a finger, curling it to hit that bundle of nerves just inside my entrance. Stars began to explode behind my eyelids. 

"There, right there." I said as best I could, and felt a second finger slip in. 

"God you taste glorious." I heard as I grabbed his hair, curling my toes as I neared orgasm. "Cum for me, Ash." 

He sucked on my clit and slipped a third finger and pumped me harder and those stars behind my eyes exploded as waves of heat rolled through my body. I screamed as I came, arching my back and pressing into his mouth. He continued to move his fingers as he stimulated me through my orgasm, then he moved on top of me, gently sliding in and I cried a second time, which he stopped with a kiss. My taste on his lips drove me even more crazy and before I knew what had happened he had sheathed himself fully in me, stopping only once as he broke my hymen, causing some mild discomfort but it disappeared as fast as it came. He paused to give me time to adjust. 

"Move, please, I need you." I moaned and he started slow, kissing my neck, biting my ears, thrusting in and out and the pleasure in my core built again. 

"Fuck Ash." He groaned as his thrusts became faster. The stars appeared behind my eyes again. 

"Harder, I'm so close." I cried out, wrapping my legs around his hips in a vice grip, angling my hips to give him better access and thrusting up to meet him. "Oh!" I cried out again as reached down and rubbed my clit, causing another orgasm to crash through me. 

I vaguely heard him grunt as his thrusts became irregular then he thrust deeply and paused, his manhood twitching as he spilled his seed deep within me. I came again and he resumed slow thrusts as he rode my orgasm. 

As I came down he rolled off me. I sat there staring at the ceiling for a long while before I got up and turned to him. 

"I...thank you." I said. 

"Seriously any time." He smiled up at me. "Feel free to call if you want to do this again." 

I thought about it for a moment. 

"What your name?" I asked. 

"Jack." Was his answer. Well Jack, it was really good, but I'm not seeing you again. "Do you want to stay?" 

"No, I think I'll go." I smiled at him as I gathered my clothes he had thrown across the room and started dressing. In a few minutes I was leaving. "Thanks again for a good time. See you around."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Soon as my lovely bff Sun_moon_and_stars starts posting I will be totally connecting her story to this cause its seriously going to be awesome. 
> 
> Of you have comments I'd love to hear them :) again thanks for reading <3


End file.
